


Szansa

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Hurt Danny, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Niespodzianka - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Po wszystkim co się stało, czy jest jeszcze szansa dla Danny'ego? A może znajdzie się nawet więcej niż jedna?Część 3 serii "Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj"Prompt 10. "Szansa"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



> Zamiast zajmować się sprawami uczelnianymi, pisze...  
> Ale cóż, mogłam przewidzieć, że tak będzie xD  
> Akcja powoli się rozwija, więc mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział sie spodoba. Kolejna część już niedługo!

          Czasem Danny miał wrażenie, że Kono była jasnowidzem. Po ich ostatniej rozmowie mimo wszystko nie chciał nic zmieniać. Było mu dobrze, tam gdzie był, nawet jeśli jego zachowanie było dziecinne i niedojrzałe. Wystarczyło w końcu, że nadal spędzał ze Steve'm mnóstwo czasu, a Billy był przecież przelotną znajomością... każda wcześniejsza dziewczyna McGarretta była, więc dlaczego miałoby się to zmienić?  
          A jednak zaczął zauważać, że oddalają się od siebie. Nawet, gdy się starał, nie mogli zawsze wyskoczyć na piwo czy lunch, bo gdzieś obok zawsze był Billy. Wiedział, że w takich sytuacjach przyjaciele odchodzą na bok, ale nie spodziewał się aż takiej zmiany. Kono miała racje, nic już nie było takie samo. I czasem zastanawiał się jak bardzo wpłynęła na to noc, którą razem spędzili. Czy gdyby nie chwile, które dzielili, nadal mógłby być obecny w jego życiu? Czasem wątpił to, widząc zazdrość Billy'ego, gdy przebywał ze Steve'm. Chyba ta przyjaźń od początku była skazana na taki koniec.  
          Wieczorami siadając przed telewizorem na kanapie dopadały go myśli, że w tej sytuacji nie ma już żadnych szans. Mógł tylko z boku obserwować, jak jego przyjaciel odnajduje się w nowym związku. Jak zaczyna na nowo śmiać się i żyć pełnią życia. A przecież tego zawsze mu brakowało. Z tygodnia na tydzień ich związek wchodził w nowe etapy, aż Danny musiał zaakceptować to, że nigdy nie będzie stał u boku Steve'a. Miał tak wiele lat, by wyznać mu swoje uczucie, a gdy w końcu chciał to zrobić było już za późno. Stracił swoją szansę i nic nie mogło w tej chwili cofnąć czasu.  
          Dlatego tego dnia został dłużej w pracy. Grace spędzała czas z Rachel, jego przyjaciele mieli własne plany, a on sam nie chciał żałośnie siedzieć sam w domu i pić piwo. Przechodził przez ten etap po rozwodzie i wiedział, że nie może dopuścić, by to się powtórzyło. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wieczorem usłyszy jeszcze jakiekolwiek głosy w ich kwaterze. A jednak wstając zza biurka i kierując się w stronę głównej sali, rozmowa była coraz głośniejsza.  
– Cholera! Nie zamierzałeś powiedzieć mi tego wcześniej?  
– Nie miałem pojęcia, że to możliwe. Nigdy nie robiłem badań, bo założyłem... – Danny poznał głos Steve, więc zapewne był on z Billy'm, tylko co robili tu o tej porze?  
– Mogłeś je zrobić, nim zaproponowałeś seks bez zabezpieczenia! Co my teraz zrobimy? – zapytał nagle słabiej, choć jeszcze chwilę temu wydzierał się na niemal na cały budynek.  
– Jeszcze nic nie wiemy, jest jednak szansa, że to jednak się stało. Jakie w ogóle mamy teraz wyjścia? – spytał McGarrett, bo czym słychać było dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła.  
– Musimy się nad tym zastanowić. Po pierwsze, musisz iść do lekarza. Nie musimy panikować, skoro jeszcze nic nie jest pewne – zaczął pewnie Billy. – Jeśli to potwierdzi, będziemy musieli pomyśleć, ale chyba...  
– Chyba co? – Steve brzmiał na załamanego, Danny był pewien, że nigdy go takim nie słyszał. – Nie usunę, okej? Może adopcja, tylko, że ja nie chcę dziecka. Nie teraz, nie wiem co z przyszłością. Ale nie taki był mój plan.  
          Danny cieszył się, że trzymał się ściany. Gdyby nie to, był pewien, że nogi by się pod nim ugięły. Ciąża? Czy Steve miał na myśli, że to on jest w ciąży? Męskie ciąże nie były nowością, coraz większy odsetek mężczyzn miała w sobie narządy pozwalające na donoszenie ciąży. Jednak zwykle wychodziło to przy badaniach lekarskich, a biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele czasu Steve spędzał w szpitalach, już dawno powinni mieć tą informację. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak mógł czuć się teraz Steve, jednak rozmowa jaką teraz prowadził ze swoim chłopakiem... Czy naprawdę pierwszą myślą w takich wypadkach jest to jak bardzo nie chce się dziecka? Sam strasznie cieszył się na wieść o Grace, nie wyobrażał sobie innej reakcji, choć też nie była do końca planowanym dzieckiem. Ale była jego i tylko to się wtedy liczyło.  
– Dobrze, więc zostańmy przy tym, iż jest szansa, że tylko panikujemy. Jutro idziesz do lekarza?  
– Mam wizytę pod koniec tygodnia, ale może jednak lepiej iść od razu. Nie wiem czy wytrzymam do piątku – wyznał Steve.  
– Nie masz się o co martwić, jakoś to rozwiążemy – obiecał mu Billy.  
          Danny tak bardzo chciał być na jego miejscu. Wspierać Steve'a i... A może to on powinien być przy nim? Czy jest szansa, że to jego dziecko?


End file.
